what_if_doctor_who_wasnt_axedfandomcom-20200214-history
Leela
Leela, later known as Leelandredloomsagwinaechegesima, (DW: Lungbarrow) was a companion of the Fourth Doctor. She was a warrior of the "savage" Sevateem, a tribe of regressed humans. She met the Doctor during his visit to her home planetand aided him against Xoanon. The two became friends and, despite being offered the possibility of becoming leader of her world's new society, she left to follow the Doctor. Although he initially rejected her request to go with him, she ran into the TARDIS and became his companion. Leela's origins meant she had little understanding of the technological wonders to which her travels exposed her. She was educated by the Doctor, who attempted to instruct her on the nature of societies beyond her own. During one such trip, she met Henry Gordon Jago and George Litefoot, whom she would revisit a number of times thereafter. Despite the Doctor's misgivings, she remained quick to violence and her primitive edge never dissipated. They were joined on their travels by K9. Having fallen in love with Andred, a member of the Chancellery Guard, Leela chose to leave the Doctor and live on Gallifrey. K9 decided to remain with her. She married Andred and, taking the name Leelandredloomsagwinaechegesima, became embroiled in Gallifreyan politics as the bodyguard of Romana II. The Time Lordsallowed her to retain her youth for an unnaturally long time. Biography To be adde Personality To be added. Physical Appearance To be added. Other Information To be added. Behind the Scenes To be added. List of Appearances Doctor Who Season 14 * The Face of Evil * The Robots of Death * The Talons of Weng-Chiang Season 15 * Horror of Fang Rock * The Invisible Enemy * Image of the Fendahl * The Sun Makers * Underworld * The Invasion of Time Season 28 * Lungbarrow Season 30 * The Dark Dimension Season 31 * The Prisoner of Time Season 32 * The Last Night Season 33 * Revenge of the Master Season 35 * Killers of the Dark Season 37 * The Nightmare of Time Season 39 * The Name's Shakespeare, William Shakespeare Season 40 * The Other Season 41 * Lord President of Gallifrey * The Order of Rassilon * War of the Poplne * Forgotten in Time * The Siege * Trust is a Lie * The Enemy Uncovered * The Battle of the Strong Season 42 * The Resistance * Peace in Our Time * The Oncoming Storm * In the Mouths of Men * Evolution of the Matrix * Return to Earth * Everlasting War * Auribus Teneo Lupum Season 43 * The Winner's Protector * May Fortune Favour the Bold * Behind the Looking Glass * The Sharper the Knife * Demons of the Past * The Noble Sacrifice * May the Truth Be Damned * The Confrontation of the Wicked Season 46 * Inquisition Season 48 * Checkmate Rebel Zero * For the Good * Desperate Times, Desperate Measures * On the Eve of War, Here I Am Panopticon Series 1 * Period of Adjustment * War is Only as Good as Your Leader * Nature's Gift * Gallifreyan Equity * The Eternal Flame * The Death of Peace Series 2 * The Birth of War * Operation: Regeneration * The Dice Has Been Cast * In the Name of the Cause * How Little Does Wisdom Rule the Universe? * Adams and the Bannermen Series 3 * Vengeance, Part I * Vengeance, Part II * Colour of Your Life * Slipping Through My Fingers * Torn * When All is Said and Done * Maybe It's Imaginary * Only Teardrops Series 7 * The Values of Freedom Cold Front Series 2 * Ascension Movies * Doctor Who: Revelation * Doctor Who: Vengeance Category:Companions of the Fourth Doctor Category:Companions of the Eleventh Doctor Category:Companions Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Category:Outsiders